The Road Ahead
by Pointy-Eared-Fox
Summary: What if Naruto was adopted? How diffenrt things will be for him.How will the events of his self change during his life. Why don't you find out? Eventful NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

_**A long time ago, the village Hidden in the leafs was attack by the nine tailed fox demon. The demon fox was to powerful for ninjas of the Leaf to handle, that even the Yomdamie Hokage can't defeat him. So had no choice but to seal the demon in a newborn infant, losing his life in the process.**_

**Time Skip 3 years later**

" A Guardian?" a 3 year old, blond haired boy yells, he had whiskers on his face and sky blue eyes. He was staring an old man behind a desk,who was holding his head. The man wore a white robe and had on a big hat on his head. He was the head ninja of village hidden in the Leafs,other wise known as the Hokage.

" Yes Naruto, someone agree to take care of you." the old Hokage spoke as Naruto eyes went wide.

' Someone agreed to take care of me!' was the first thing that came to Naruto head, since after all he didn't have any parents. He was always alone and the adults of the village hates him, for reasons that was unknown to him. He's train of thought was broken when a voicering though his ears.

" Lord Hokage you wanted to see me." a female's voice. Naruto turn his look at a kunoichi, she was jounin with long brown hair and dark eyes. Once she saw Naruto looking at her, she smiles causing him look away, blushing.

" Yes, Riku!" the Hokage nod. The young lady stood next to Naruto, who now recovered from his embarrassment. " Naruto, could you leave for a minute."

Naruto was about to protest but decided against it and left the Hokage office,but didn't stop him from listening to they conversation.

" Well Riku! The adoption papers are right here." he hear the old man said to the female jounin. Naruto put his ear on the door to listen some more. After awhile he didn't hear the female jounin. Then suddenly without warning door open causing him to fall on his face.

"Hpmh!" Naruto look up and notice the female jounin looking at him strangely. He grin sheepishly at

her and quickly got up to his feet. He nervously scratch the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that!" Naruto said as his grin. The female jounin just laugh and kneel down to Naruto's level.

" Hello, you must be Naruto!" the female jounin as she look him. She had a sweet smile on her face. Naruto notice this and stares at her, no one very smile at him like that before. Normally the villagers would scowl or frown at him but they smile not even once.

" Who are you?" Naruto asks feeling completely uncomfortable. He's not use to someone being nice to him,expect for the Hokage but this is different.

" Naruto! This is Riku,she's the one that agree to adopted you." the Hokage spoke, Naruto then look at the kunoichi in shock. The a big smile appear on his face.

" Oh boy! I'm adopted!" Naruto scream so loud, that it could be heard by whole the village. Riku and the Hokage had cover they ears, as Naruto keep cheering at he's adopted over and over again.

No more sleeping in a dark room or sleeping on an beat up bed. No more starving in the orphanage neither. He's adopted by someone,not just anyone but by a complete stranger. "Then that when he stop,why would someone adopt me," he silencing thought which didn't went unnoticed by the two adults in the room.

" Are you ok?" Riku asks Naruto with a smile on her face.

" Why do you want to adopted me? I'm a monster!" Riku eyes narrow at the statement. She place her hand on his head and rustle his hair.

" Your not the monster, their are! Their just ignorant that's all. You didn't do anything to anybody, just ignore them." Riku told Naruto. She stand on her feet and smiles at him. " Let go home! Ok!"

Naruto look at Riku then smiles then she took his hand and they both left the Hokage office.

**An Hour Later**

Naruto look around the apartment in amazement, it was the biggest place his little eyes ever seen. He walks around the apartment and look at Riku, who was standing behind himthe whole time. She had her hands resting on the back of her head, watching the 3 year old .

Then suddenly Naruto couldn't take it anymore. " Where's my room? Where's my room?" Naruto yells with excitement, jumping up and down. Riku just look at the boy dumbfound and point at the direction of the hallway. Then watch the little hyper blond dash to the hallway with energy she never seen before. A sweat drop in the back of Riku's head has she scratch the back of her head.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was on the search for his room. He found the bathroom, a closet and a room that he's sure was Riku's room. Since after it was a mess and she did mention that she was sort of a pig,on the way here. Then he finally stop at the last door in the hallway, he gulps and reach for the knob. He don't know why he was so nervous but it soon went away when he open the door.

There he saw a nicely clean bed that was facing the door,and mat floors. There was a window with white curtains with spirals on it.There was also a dresser againest the wall and a lamp that was on a nightstand. Naruto couldn't believe this is the place he was going to sleep, since back in the orphanage no one really cared.

" Cool! I got a bed." Naruto shout and runs over to the bed. He climb on the bed and begin to jump on it. He was so glad that he was out of that evil orphanage. Riku appear by the door, watching the little blond.

" Don't you think it little dangerous to be jumping on the bed,Naruto?" Riku ask the boy. Her voice sound little cautious since she wanted nothing to happen to him.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine! Nothing will happen to me!" Naruto told her still jumping on the bed.

After awhile, Naruto finally collapse and was laying on the bed. His eyes were closed and he had a big grin on his face. He sits up and look at Riku who was smiling at him.

"So I take it you like your room!"Riku smiles.

" Like it! Your kidding!I love it!" Naruto cheers loudly waving his arms in the air, but all the excitement was cut short when his stomach starts to growl. Riku eyes starts to twitch as she scratch the side of her face. Naruto blushes and scratch the back of his head. " But I sure could go for some ramen right about now."

Riku just stares at the young blond in disbelief. " Didn't we just ate a few minutes ago. I mean come on kid, you can't be hungry already." the jounin stated. Just few minutes ago the little brat made her broke just by eating five bowls of ramen at the Ichiraku stand. Not tomention he's one of the fastest to eat that much in ten minutes.

" Well all that jumping made me hungry." The blond boy just grin at kunoichi, his arms behind his head. Riku hits her head out of annoyance and turn then left Naruto so she could search for food.

" No kidding!" Riku mutters to herself. This kid has all ready given her a headache and he just got here.What ever possessed her to adopted him was replace with a throbbing pain in her head. 'Oh well at less he wouldn't be alone anymore, I know that for sure.'

Riku smiles as she went to the kitchen.

**Time Skip 3 Years Later**

One afternoon, six year old Naruto was walking in the park one afternoon. Ever since Riku took him in three years ago, the villagers stop beating on him. Yeah, they glare or scowl at him now and then but that was about it. Also since he got adopted, Riku kept his last name as _Uzumaki _for two reasons. The first reason was that the little blond liked his last name. The second reason her last name was a little to well, let just say Naruto threw a tantrum over the issue and it was never mentioned again.

Yes life was good for Naruto, even if the some of the villagers hates him.

" Leave me alone!" Naruto stops to see three boys messing with a little around his age. She had pink hair and look like she was crying. This made Naruto clench his fist in anger and before he knew it, he was running towards the event taking place in front of him.

" Hey leave her alone!" Naruto scream as he got between the young girl and the boys. He glare at the boys with anger in his eyes. " What did she ever did to you?"

" Shut up kid! Unless you want to get hurt." one of the boys spoke pushing Naruto in the process. " Besides there's nothing you could do about it anyway. Your too short." the boys laugh but got punch in the face as prize. Naruto's fist was shaking from the punch he give to the fallen boy.

The boys friends look at they friend then at Naruto wondering what cause of attack to take. When they made they decision, they were on the ground as well. Beaten up and bruise from Naruto's punches, also a jutsu, known as the _Kage Bushin No Jutsu_. Which Riku encourage him to learn, for safe reasons only.

After the bullies were long gone, Naruto went over to the girl behind him and help her up. The girl's hair was short and was definitely pink and her eyes was emerald green. She also had a wide forehead but just made her cute. Naruto blush at the sight of the girl. ' She's really is pretty!' Naruto thought trying to think straight.

" Thank you!" the girl spoke with a smile on her face. Making Naruto blush some more, he scratch the back of his head nervously and grin.

" It's no big deal! Why were they messing with you anyway?" the girl's face fell.

" It's because of my forehead!" the little girl respond sadly. Naruto look at the girl's forehead then frowns.

" What wrong with it?" Naruto asks, he look at the girls expression.

" Are you blind? It's big!" the girl cried. Naruto lookat her then shook his head.

" It's not big to me! In fact it's perfect the way it is,it makes you look cute." The little girl blush at Naruto's comment. The two children stood there in the silent after awhile Naruto decided to head home. "Well I guess I'll see you later..."

" Sakura!" the girl blushed.

" Huh!"

" My name is Haruno Sakura!" Sakura smiles at Naruto, making him once again blush.

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Then it became silent again.

" Well I guess I'll see you later, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said breaking the silent.

" Yeah, you too Naruto!" With that the two children went home, knowing that they made a new friend.

* * *

**Author Note**

**So combine it! I figure it'll be better this way.**

**Also I like said before Riku is not going to appear as much, only when I feel she should be included.**

**Also this is NaruSaku story but I'm not rushing.**

**This is the only pairing.**

**I'll post chapter 2 but I 'm on writer's block and it'll take awhile.**

**Well with that said, see ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but I do own Riku.....**

* * *

Six years pass quickly in the hidden leaf village. By that time Riku and Naruto were already as close. Riku was like the big sister that Naruto never had. Caring and loving but when came to his behavior or his pranks, he had to pay the price. There was one time he painted the Hokage's faces , also skipping school. After his punishment from Iruka. Riku made him run around laps around the village. Running laps wasn't completely bad, but when came Riku pestering him.

" Come on kid! I seen old ladies that runs faster!" Riku yells, she was in front Naruto running backwards. She had her hands stuffed in her pockets, she was wearing her ninja attire. The only thing that was different about her was that her hair was cut short by her ears.

Naruto of age 12 grits his teeth and runs a little faster. He's been running for an hour and still wasn't exhausted. He wore a dark blue jacket and matching pants. It look same as the orange suit he really wanted but Riku made him chose other wises.

" There's no way your wearing that suicide suit." He remembered Riku once said to him. The only reason she didn't buy the suit because it was too bright. "It'll grab attention!" she told him but it still didn't change the fact that orange was his favorite color.

" Come on kid! Pay attention!" Riku yells,her eyes was closed this time. " Stop thinking about your pink haired girlfriend and get moving." Naruto blush at the comment, he was about retort but soon run into a tree. He fell on his butt and rub his forehead.

" Riku-chan what that for?" Naruto look up at Riku standing next the tree.

" It wasn't me kid, it was all you. You should pay more attention to your surroundings." Riku says as walk over Naruto. She reach out her hand to Naruto and he accept it. Riku pulls him up, let go of his hand and start to walk.

" Yeah but you could at less warned me!" Naruto retorts, following Riku with his arms behind his head.

" You didn't warn me when you decided to cut my hair." Riku suddenly mention still walking.

" Oh come Riku-chan it was an accident. I didn't even know that you was there. How could you still hold a grudge about something so stupid." Naruto practically yells, Riku stop and turn at Naruto. Her hands was clench at her sides and her face was red. She look as if she was about to explode in any giving moment.

" Accident or not it was still my hair." Riku yells back, Naruto only scowls making Riku growls.

" Yeah but you don't have to make a big deal out of it."Naruto mutters but Riku caught it.

" It may not be a big deal to you but it big deal to me." Riku says yelling the at word.

"Know what I don't need to deal with this right now." Naruto mutters, he walks pass Riku who was still fuming with anger.

As soon Naruto left the forest he was once again in the village. He needed sometime to calm down after a pointless fight with Riku. The two always argue over the stupidest little things and the hair incident being one of them. Sometimes they will literacy fight just for something little. Once the two fought over a bowl of ramen, Naruto lost miserably while Riku enjoyed the instant noddles. Naruto growls at the memory of losing something he loves.

" I don't know why she have to make a big deal out off everything." Naruto mutter to no in particular.

" I mean come it was just her hair. She act like I killed her cat or something."

After a few minute of walking around the village, Naruto finally stop at his favorite ramen stand and took a seat. He ordered a chicken ramen and eat away.

"Hey Naruto!" a familiar voice ring though Naruto's ears. He turn around in his seat to see Sakura standing behind him. Her hair pink hair have grown out and she wore a red dress with shorts underneath. She also had on a red ribbon on her head to keep hair from covering her forehead.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto as Sakura takes a seat next to him. She order a shrimp ramen and talk to Naruto.

Ever since Naruto saved Sakura from those bullies long ago,the two became best friends. The two will talk and share things together. Sometimes Riku will tease them and calls them lovebirds, yet they didn't pay her any mind.

They knew she wasn't serious but there were times it was hard to tell.

" Hey Naruto where's Riku!" Sakura asks while looking around the booth. Naruto shrugs his shoulder and stop eating his ramen for a minute.

" Maybe she's still broody!." Naruto say as he took a mouth full of ramen in his mouth.

Sakura let out a sigh knowing full well Naruto did something to get Riku that way.

" Naruto what did you do?" Sakura ask Naruto.

The blond hair boy stop eating and look at his pink haired friend. He gulps down and begin to explain what happen. After a few minutes of silence, Sakura let out a sigh.

" Naruto! A girl's hair is one of the most important thing to them. Accident or not, you should more careful." Sakura explains as Naruto look down at his.

' Maybe I should have seen in Riku way, but she didn't have take it out on me.' Naruto look at Sakura , she was twirling a strand of her long hair. " Is that why you never cut your hair Sakura-chan?"

Sakura face turn red then she hold her face with two hands. " Well that one of the reason?" she said shyly as Naruto roll his eyes.

She was thinking about Sasuke, the top of their class.

It always make him sick how all the girls in the village fond over Sasuke, yet he pays them no attention. It bothers Naruto when Sakura is always tries to get Sasuke's attention. The Uchiha shoot down Sakura so many times yet she keep trying. Riku have to stock up on tissue, since it Naruto who comforts her.

Also Sasuke happens to be one of the reasons Sakura wants to become a ninja. Making Naruto think she's doing for all the wrong reasons.

After the two have eaten their ramen they went their separate ways to rest up for tomorrow.

The Graduation Exam!

* * *

**I know I haven't been posting but I had writer's block.**

**Big Time!**

**So bad it effect all my stories in someway. Other times I was just lazy. Lazy is not good.**

**So that chapter 2 for all of you. I hope you enjoyed and please tell how you feel about Riku.**

**Love her!Hate her!Don't care for her! **

**More NaruSaku moments but their going to be little. So watch out!**

**See ya!**


End file.
